L'enveloppe bleue
by violettepoete
Summary: Quand une amie de Lily Potter reçoit une lettre d'amour, Lily ne peut s'empêcher d'enquêter. Qui l'a écrite? Qui l'a envoyé? Et même, pourquoi?
1. Et la détective rousse

Auteur: Violette Poète

Résumé: Quand une amie de Lily Potter reçoit une lettre d'amour, Lily ne peut s'empêcher d'enquêter. Qui l'a écrite ? Qui l'a envoyé ? Et même, pourquoi ?

Genre: Mystère (j'espère!) et beaucoup d'amitié !

Note: Pour Nikita Lann, qui a fini aujourd'hui son dernier examen !

Prière de ne pas publier cette fic sans mon autorisation

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**L'enveloppe bleue**

**Chapitre 1 : … Et la détective rousse**

Lily Potter, détective privé. Bon sang, ça sonne bien. Bien mieux que « Lily Potter, Auror » ou « Lily Potter, libraire ». J'ai voulu faire ce métier dès que j'ai su ce que c'était. Bien sûr, par la suite, j'ai appris les vrais réalités du boulot et ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que j'imaginais. Mais durant toute ma scolarité, où je pensais que je sortirais de Poudlard et que la vie serait alors comme un de ces romans de gares ou un de ces vieux films en noir et blanc, bon sang, c'était toute une aventure.

J'en avais parlé à mes amis, évidemment, lors d'un cours de Divination. Max était à ma droite, ses cheveux châtains coupés courts, avec son air mystérieux, toujours prêt à parler et à rire. À ma gauche était June, avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux clairs. Nous méditions pour ouvrir notre troisième œil, quand, lassée d'attendre et voyant des tâches apparaître devant mes yeux clos, je dis soudain.

-Oh, ça y est ! Je vois le futur !

-Vraiment ?, fit la voix dubitative de Max.

-Oui., acquiesçai-je, certaine d'avoir capté leur attention. J'ai mon agence de détective privé, maintenant et je suis dans mon bureau. Le ciel est gris et il pleut à torrents sur la ville sombre. Je débouche la bouteille de whisky qui est dans mon tiroir du haut et je le verse dans un verre que je vide d'un trait. Je prends mon imperméable gris et l'enfile. Je sais que ce soir est le soir où je vais enfin attraper le tueur des bas-fonds.

J'entendis presque le sourire de mes amis et Max dit alors.

-Je ne savais pas que tu comptais vivre dans un film des années 40... Et moi, j'y suis ?

-Bien sûr. Tu es devenu Auror. Ce soir, le tueur va te blesser grièvement.

-Et ben, sympa., grommela t-il.

-Pas de souci., le rassurai-je, je réussirai à te retrouver et à te sauver.

-Quelle consolation...

June renchérit.

-Au moins, tu existes dans son futur.

-Tu es là, aussi, continuais-je. Tu travailles avec moi, tu t'occupes de me trouver des informations ou des nouveaux clients...

-Tu te fous de moi, je suis la réceptionniste ?

-Mais non, bien sûr que non...

Ils m'en ont voulu un certain moment après cela, mais je crois qu'au fond, ils savaient que je ne pensais pas à mal et surtout que je voulais qu'on soit ensemble pour toujours...

En Septième, peu de choses changèrent. Nous étions plus grands, plus attachés aux autres et peut-être encore plus inconséquents qu'avant. Max avait laissé pousser ses cheveux et, suite à un pari avec son frère qui lui avait dit qu'il parlait trop, ne disait plus que dix mots par jour. Ce fait le rendait encore plus mystérieux, côté qui avait visiblement plu à Élisabeth avec qui il sortait depuis peu. June, elle, avait rompu pendant l'été avec son petit ami et ne semblait pas encore s'en être remise. Quant à moi, je faisais mon petit bonhomme de chemin, entourée de mes amis, de ma famille et de quelques idées de roman noir.

Il se passa pourtant, en avril de cette année, un événement qui allait bousculer notre quotidien, ma première affaire.

Nous prenions le petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, silencieux au milieu du vacarme habituel. Max semblait manger tout en continuant à dormir et June, en face, tournait depuis plusieurs minutes, sa cuillère dans son thé. Je l'observai faire son ménage d'un air concentré, et me fascinai une nouvelle fois pour la façon incroyable qu'elle avait d'être en forme immédiatement après s'être levée. Si je ne la voyais pas se maquiller tous les matins, je jurerais qu'elle est comme ça tout le temps. Elle but finalement son thé, Max finissait sa part de tarte et j'avalais mon bacon et mes œufs lorsque les hiboux entrèrent par les baies du haut des murs.

Je n'y prêtai pas beaucoup d'attention, jusqu'à ce qu'une chouette de l'école vienne se poser sur l'épaule de June. Elle s'empara d'une enveloppe d'un bleu profond et l'oiseau s'envola à nouveau. Je la vis sortir une lettre et commencer à rougir. Je donnai du coude à Max, il releva des yeux interrogateurs et je demandai pour nous deux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle rougit davantage et, comme à contrecœur, me tendit sa lettre. Je m'en emparai, la mit entre Max et moi et lut.

_Chère June,_

_Je t'écris pour te dire que je t'aime._

Je grimaçai, échangeai un regard avec Max et continuai. Bla bla bla _tes yeux_, bla bla bla _passionnément_, bla bla bla... Et le pire de tout, aucune signature.

-Vraiment pas inspirée, comme lettre d'amour.

June m'arracha la lettre des mains, visiblement vexée.

-Qu'en sais-tu, tu n'en as pas reçu tant que ça, dis ?

Je ne m'énervais pas, sachant qu'elle regrettait déjà ses mots.

-Aucune, admis-je. Mais j'en ai écrite plusieurs.

-Vraiment ?, demanda Max, lâchant son premier mot de la journée.

-Bien sûr que non, je n'aime que moi... Et vous.

Ils sourirent, mais June avait toujours la tête dans sa lettre, l'air intrigué. Je me penchai en avant, ayant eu une idée de génie, et lui prit la lettre des mains. L'écriture ne m'était pas familière, elle était d'une taille normale, droite et simple. Je fis la moue.

-Tu veux que je découvre qui l'a écrite ?

Elle eut un air dubitatif.

-Tu pourrais ?

-Aies un peu plus de foi !

Elle réfléchit un moment, la main sur l'enveloppe tandis que je tenais toujours la lettre. Elle sembla se décider et hocha la tête.

-D'accord.

Je me concentrai une longue minute, un peu plus que je n'aurais voulu l'admettre.

-Bon.

Je pris l'enveloppe, mis la lettre à l'intérieur.

-Ok, il me faudrait une liste des personnes qui pourraient avoir été susceptibles de t'envoyer une telle lettre.

-Une liste ? Je crois que tu surestimes le nombre de mes prétendants.

-Tu es superbe et tout le monde le sait. Tu me la donneras demain, en attendant, je garde la lettre si tu le permets.

Elle ne dit rien, se servant une nouvelle tasse de thé. Oh, qui était le salopard qui avait osé perturber la quiétude relative de ma meilleure amie ? Qui était l'ange qui m'avait servi sur un plateau d'argent mon premier mystère ?

Soudain terrifiée à l'idée d'enquêter seule, je me tournai vers Max.

-Tu me files un coup de main ?

Il resta imperturbable, sans aucun signe d'acquiescement ou de dénégation.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un oui... Tu en dis quoi ?

Il secoua la tête et soupira.

-Problèmes...

-Oh, oui, probablement.

Ainsi commença ma première affaire.


	2. Et l'ex stupide

**Chapitre 2 : … Et l'ex stupide**

Le lendemain, June me tendit d'un air hésitant une liste de noms que je lus attentivement.

_Lee Gaines_

_Robert Blackham_

_Fred Weasley_

_Yuri Varanov_

Un nom surtout m'interpella.

-Fred ? Mon Freddy ? Mon cousin ?

June sembla embarrassée.

-L'année dernière, il m'a abordé en me demandant si je sortais avec quelqu'un...

J'eus un petit rire. Décidément, mon amie faisait vraiment tourner la tête à tout le monde.

-Qui, selon toi, a pu t'envoyer la lettre ?

-Je ne sais pas !, répondit-elle, agacée. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai mis Lee...

Elle était mal à l'aise et triste, comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à cet idiot. Lee était son ex petit-ami. Beau, Gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, il avait tout pour lui plaire et ils étaient sortis ensemble quelques mois, mais ils s'étaient séparés en juillet, il y avait presque un an. C'était lui qui avait rompu, alors pourquoi lui écrirait-il maintenant ? Je posais la question à June.

-Est-ce qu'il y a une raison particulière qui pourrait te faire penser que Lee s'intéresserait de nouveau à toi ?

-Non. Écoute, laisse tomber, si on avait voulu que je sache qui m'envoyait cette lettre, on aurait écrit le nom. Ne cherche plus, c'est bon...

-Ne te ramollis pas. Si on ne voulait pas que tu saches, on ne t'aurait pas envoyé de lettre.

Elle soupira, haussa les épaules et s'en alla.

J'étais résolue à ne rien précipiter. J'avais le temps. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une question de vie et de mort, mais de ma première enquête et il n'était pas question que je la foire. De plus, si je me précipitai voir Lee, pas de doute que je finirais par étrangler ce type. Je ne l'appréciais déjà pas avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble, j'avais fait un effort quand c'était le cas, mais, maintenant que c'était fini, je ne voyais pas comment ni pourquoi je devrais prétendre que je ne pensais pas qu'il était un idiot !

De plus, je ne comptais pas aller aborder aucun d'entre eux sans plan solide ou sans suspicion. Je ne tardais d'ailleurs pas à découvrir que ce n'était pas si facile d'étudier et d'enquêter en même temps. J'étais d'autant plus épatée que mon père ait réussi ses études avec les ennuis qui lui arrivaient chaque année. Moi, avec mes examens dans deux mois, je commençais à me faire du souci et divisais soigneusement mon temps en cours, révisions et réflexions. Je m'étais renseignée aussi sur les noms que June m'avait donné.

Lee sortait actuellement avec une autre fille, une Poufsouffle, mais ça n'allait pas vraiment entre eux, la raison en était, selon une de ses condisciples un peu commère, qu'il voulait coucher avec elle et qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête. L'idée que c'était pour cette raison qu'il ait rompu avec June me rendit presque folle de rage. Si c'était lui qui lui avait envoyé cette lettre... Il n'y avait pas moyen que je le laisse faire ça. Je préviendrais Max de ses plans et Lee entrerait alors dans un monde de souffrance dont il n'était pas prêt de sortir. On s'en prenait à l'un d'entre nous, on s'en prenait à nous tous.

Robert Blackham était... fade. S'il faisait quoi que ce soit, je l'ignorais. Il ne participait à rien, aucune rumeur ne circulait sur son compte. Ses amis semblaient aussi secrets que lui. Serpentard de Septième Année, il habitait Londres et sa famille, de Sang Pur, était aisée. June m'avait dit qu'il l'avait invité, il y avait de cela un mois à Pré-Au-Lard, mais elle avait décidé de rester au château pour travailler.

Quant à Fred... Pour moi, c'était une véritable énigme. Bien sûr, en tant que mon cousin, quand nous passions du temps ensemble à Poudlard et vu que j'étais constamment avec June et Max, il était amené à les côtoyer, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il pourrait avoir des sentiments pour elle. Certes, il était célibataire et elle était … eh, bien, elle était June, mais je n'avais tout simplement rien remarqué, et pourtant, je me flattais d'avoir le sens de l'observation.

Yuri Varanov, lui était un cas à part. En Première Année à Serdaigle, effectivement, il rougissait comme une pivoine dès qu'il était à proximité de June, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait être un client sérieux. Il fallait être un Weasley pour avoir le cran de faire une déclaration d'amour à cet âge-là et il n'en était pas un. Il fallait être un Weasley, ou ma mère...

Malheureusement, mis à part glaner ces informations, je n'avais pas fait de véritable avancée. Plus je l'examinais, plus l'écriture me rappelait quelque chose, mais je ne parvenais pas à me souvenir. Un soir où je lisais la lettre en boucle, assise au coin du feu dans la salle commune avec l'envie de plus en plus grande de la jeter dans la cheminée, j'observai Max, pourtant supposé m'aider, se lever et se diriger vers la porte.

-Hey ! Tu vas où ?

Il eut un geste éloquent en direction de la sortie.

-Tu vas voir Betty ?

Hochement de tête. Je réfléchis une seconde. Il n'avait rien dit aujourd'hui.

-Tu as gardé tes dix mots pour elle ? Très romantique.

Il sourit, plissa les yeux et compta sur ses doigts avant d'articuler.

-Je ne lui en dirais que trois.

Je pouffai.

-Amoureux et incapable de parler. Tu es l'homme idéal.

Il fit une longue révérence en ôtant un chapeau imaginaire et sortit. Je soupirai, amusée et rêvassai quelques secondes devant la cheminée. L'idée m'effleura brièvement de parler de la lettre à mon père. C'était lui, après tout, qui m'avait donné le goût du mystère. J'allai dans son bureau, petite, et je l'écoutai parler de son travail. Il me racontai ses histoires fabuleuses tout en agitant sa baguette dans sa main pour écrire ses rapports et, même si je ne comprenais pas tout, c'était mes moments préférés de la journée. La voix de mon père, le crissement frénétique de la plume magique formant...

Oh bon sang...

Formant des lettres égales et régulières. C'était juste ça... Juste une plume magique qu'on contrôlait avec sa baguette comme faisait mon père pour ses rapports...

Je regardai la lettre d'un œil nouveau. Pourquoi faire cela ? Je devais connaître l'écriture de l'expéditeur, ou plutôt, June devait la connaître. Cependant, nous connaissions les mêmes personnes. Par rapport à la liste, il n'y avait que deux possibilités : Lee et Fred. Mais, comment les aborder ? Comment les interroger ? Je me levai, décidant qu'il se faisait tard et que la nuit me porterait conseil.

Le lendemain, je mis June au courant de ce que j'avais découvert. La regardant se maquiller dans la salle de bains, je lui expliquai qu'elle connaissait probablement celui qui lui avait écrit cette lettre.

-Tu connais l'écriture de Fred, non ?

Elle appliqua son gloss et soupira.

-Je suppose, oui.

Je lui piquai et l'utilisai à mon tour. Elle me regarda en silence, d'un air qu'on aurait dit réprobateur. Je devrais sans doute arrêter de lui piquer ses affaires.

-Et tu connais définitivement celle de Lee.

-Oui.

-Donc c'est l'un des deux.

-Comme tu veux., grommela t-elle en sortant de la salle de bains.

Cette histoire la remuait, je pouvais le dire. Ça ne devenait que plus urgent de découvrir la vérité. Nous descendîmes ensemble prendre le petit-déjeuner et nous nous assîmes à côté de Max et Betty. Soudain, une chouette se posa sur l'épaule de June. Elle prit l'enveloppe bleue d'une mine neutre et la posa à côté d'elle. J'inspectai la Grande Salle des yeux. Yuri se servait en pancakes et Robert lisait un livre, se désintéressant ostensiblement de la conversation de ses amis. Seuls Fred et Lee était absent. June allait prendre un muffin quand Betty demanda :

-Tu ne l'ouvres pas ?

June écarta une mèche de ses cheveux d'or, reprit la lettre et la lut enfin. Elle me la passa ensuite. C'était de nouveau la même chose. Les mêmes mots ou presque, la même écriture, la même enveloppe.

L'après-midi, à la bibliothèque, se présenta enfin une opportunité. Lee, à quelques tables de là où Max et moi nous étions installés, faisait ses devoirs. Je l'abordai sans plus hésiter, Max juste derrière moi, me tenait légèrement par l'arrière de ma veste d'uniforme, comme s'il craignait que je frappe Lee sans prévenir.

-J'ai cassé ma plume, tu peux me prêter la tienne ?

Il leva de grands yeux étonnés, avant de faire la moue. On ne s'est jamais vraiment apprécié.

-Je l'utilise.

-Tu n'en as pas d'autre ?

-Non.

-Même pas de plume magique ?

-Non !

Je sortis de la bibliothèque, Max sur mes talons.

-Tu le crois ?, demanda t-il, utilisant ses derniers mots de la journée.

-Oui.

Je me tournai vers lui. Il haussa les épaules en écartant les bras, son expression habituelle du « pourquoi ? ».

-L'année dernière, quand ils sortaient encore ensemble, tu nous as appris le poker. J'ai bien retenu tes leçons, tu sais. Il a un tic quand il... bluffe, c'est ça ? Il fait craquer son index quand il ment.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-Oui, vraiment. Je ne l'ai pas dit parce que je voulais piquer tout son fric quand on aurait commencé à parier de l'argent.

Max sourit, secoua la tête et fit un mouvement de la main. Pour n'importe qui, les gestes qu'il faisait étaient assez obscurs, mais je n'étais pas n'importe qui et je lisais dans son esprit aussi bien que dans le mien.

-Et bien, maintenant, on a un suspect de moins... Ce qui nous laisse Blackham et Varanov.

Je ne croyais pas vraiment qu'ils avaient faits quoi que ce soit. June ne connaissait pas leurs écritures et ils étaient tous les deux présents quand elle avait reçu la deuxième lettre, or, celui qui l'avait envoyé ne pouvait pas être là, puisqu'il devait être à la volière pour donner l'enveloppe à l'oiseau, pour que le hibou arrive quelques secondes plus tard dans la Grande Salle.

Ce devait être Fred... C'était probablement Fred, mais je voulais aller lui parler seule à seul d'abord, avant de le dire aux autres.


	3. Et le cousin curieux

**Chapitre 3 :... Et le cousin curieux**

J'attendis quelques jours avant d'aller voir Fred. J'avais les cours, les révisions et surtout, je ne savais pas vraiment comment l'aborder. Je décidai enfin d'y aller franchement, c'était, après tout, une tactique qui avait toujours marché avec moi. Une après-midi ensoleillée, après avoir appris de ses amis qu'il était allé lire dans le parc, je le rejoignis sur un banc et lui donnai un petit coup de pied pour attirer son attention. Il releva les yeux et sourit.

-Hey, Lily.

Je m'installai à côté de lui et il m'embrassa sur la joue.

-Quoi de neuf ?

-Je sais que c'est toi qui envoie ces lettres à June.

Il fronça les sourcils et me regarda d'un air parfaitement innocent.

-Des lettres à June ?

-C'est bon, c'est que moi. Même si, honnêtement, il aurait été plus simple de lui demander de sortir avec toi.

-Avec June ?

Il faisait parfaitement l'idiot et j'eus un moment de doute.

-Tu lui as demandé si elle sortait avec quelqu'un l'an dernier, pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu ne savais pas., répondit-il immédiatement.

Il sembla mécontent de lui, grimaça et ferma les yeux. Je pris le temps de réfléchir. C'était vrai. L'année dernière, pendant quelques semaines, June disparaissait deux ou trois heures sans nous dire où elle allait. Il s'avéra plus tard qu'elle et Lee avaient commencé à se fréquenter et qu'elle attendait le bon moment pour nous le dire. Après tout, nous étions assez exclusifs. Donc, oui, pendant un certain moment, j'ignorais si June voyait quelqu'un ou pas. J'avais commencé à me poser sérieusement la question, d'ailleurs, et j'étais sur le point de commencer à enquêter lorsqu'elle nous en avait finalement parlé...

-Donc c'est bien toi qui lui envoie ces lettres.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, le regard perdu au loin.

-Oui. C'était moi.

Je ne m'attendais pas à un aveu aussi immédiat et j'en fus un peu déconcertée. Et déçue, aussi. C'était ça, ma première affaire ? J'avalais difficilement la pilule.

-Je vais devoir le dire à June, tu sais.

Il se retourna violemment.

-Quoi ? Non !

-Mais, enfin, tu lui as écrit pour qu'elle le sache, non ?

-Oui... Laisse-moi... juste un peu de temps pour y réfléchir, d'accord ?

J'acquiesçais en silence.

-Merci.

Il se leva, posa sa main sur mon épaule et s'en alla. Je le regardai se diriger vers le château, insatisfaite. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Peut-être me faisais-je des idées, désapointée, mais je sentais au fond de moi quelque chose sourdre. Une intuition, un pressentiment, les prémices d'une folie précoce, mais quelque chose me disait...

De le suivre.

Je me retrouvai donc, comme la pire des idiotes à marcher dans les pas, à espionner un membre de ma famille, mon cousin, un de mes plus proches amis (et bon sang, je n'en avais pas tant que ça!).

Il rentra directement à la Tour des Serdaigle. Il me fallut bien dix minutes à rôder dans les environs avant de me rappeler d'un élément qui rendrait ma vie beaucoup plus facile : la Carte des Maraudeurs. Je rentrai en courant au dortoir, me mis à genoux au pied de mon lit et tirai ma malle. La Carte des Maraudeurs, mes frères se l'étaient prêté et chipé, l'avaient d'abord volé à mon père et avaient faits avec toutes les mauvaises blagues possibles et imaginables.

En septembre dernier, sur le quai de la gare, ils me l'avaient finalement donné, enveloppé dans du papier kraft et avec un mot qui disait « Puissent tous tes méfaits s'accomplir. »

Vous vous en doutez, l'attention m'avait beaucoup touché.

Je dépliai la carte, la posant sur mon lit et murmurai la formule habituelle. Fred était encore chez les Serdaigle et semblait tourner en rond dans son coin. Je soupirai de soulagement, m'allongeai sur mon lit, fermai les rideaux à baldaquin, allumai ma baguette. Commençai alors ma première planque, bien loin, une nouvelle fois de ce que j'aurais pu imaginer, vu que j'avais pensé attendre sous une pluie battante, l'eau s'infiltrant sous mes habits, un suspect sortant d'un bureau, d'une chambre de motel ou autre.

C'était différent, bien sûr, mais beaucoup plus confortable, il faut bien le dire. Je croquai du chocolat, attendant la suite, lorsque je vis Fred, qui jusque là semblait assis sans bouger, se lever et se diriger vers la porte. C'était trop tôt pour aller manger, réalisais-je. Je me levai, décidée à le suivre et dévalai les marches des dortoirs. Arrivée à la moitié, je remontai brusquement, fouillai à nouveau dans ma malle en bénissant Weasley et Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Je redescendis en courant, sautai les dernières marches, manquant aterrir dans le coin d'une bibliothèque et sortit.

Il alla voir plusieurs personnes, mais ne s'arrêtai que pour quelques secondes. Enfin, il sembla se décider, il alla plus vite et ne parla plus à personne. J'accélérai l'allure, mais déplorai que n'ait pas passé de génération en génération la Cape d'Invisibilité. Heureusement, je connaissais Poudlard comme ma poche, je pris un autre chemin, mais réussis à me retrouver au même étage. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à cet étage, vraiment pas grand monde.

En fait, juste Fred, moi, et un couple qui passait probablement du temps privilégié : Max et Betty.

Mon imagination s'enflamma. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, à penser. Qu'est-ce que je n'avais pas vu ? Est-ce que j'avais même seulement omis de voir quelque chose ? Je stoppai brusquement. Fermai les yeux. M'obligeai à me calmer. À reprendre mon sang-froid.

Je rouvris les yeux et repartis. Il les rejoignit immédiatement. Ils étaient dans un couloir, j'entendis un écho bruyant de mon cousin, me calai contre le mur en pierre du coin le plus proche. Betty partait. Je me lançai un sortilège de Désillusion et Betty passa à côté de moi sans me voir. J'attendis qu'elle soit plus loin avant de sortir une Oreille à Rallonge. La voix, énervée et anxieuse de mon cousin se fit entendre.

-Bordel, Lily est venue me voir, tu ne penses pas que tu aurais pu me prévenir ?

Il y eut des grattements de parchemin, indiquant que Max était probablement en train d'écrire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, elle m'a interrogé ! Enfin, plutôt, elle est venue me dire qu'elle savait que c'était moi !

Nouveaux grattements de plume.

-Ben, je n'ai pas nié, qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire !

Fred sembla se calmer quand Max lui posa la main sur le bras en lui donnant un de ces regards expressifs qui pouvaient signifier n'importe quoi.

-J'aurais jamais dû t'aider. T'aurais pu essayer de te débrouiller et Lily ne serait maintenant pas persuadée que j'écris des lettres, alors que tu me les fais juste envoyer !

À genoux dans le couloir, je laissai passer ma tête, Fred reprit.

-Pour le moment, tu es hors de cause, je lui ai demandé de me laisser un peu de temps pour réfléchir avant d'aller avouer mes _sentiments _(il appuya sur le mot) à June. Fais ce que tu veux, mais arrange ça, s'il-te-plaît, d'accord ?

Je sentis qu'il était plus que temps que je mette les voiles. À n'en pas douter, la conversation était terminée, du moins, la partie qui m'intéressait. Je me relevais délicatement, m'époussetai les genoux, ramassai Carte et Oreille et m'en allai à pas prudents mais rapides.

J'attendis d'avoir changé d'étage et d'aile dans le château pour m'arrêter. Je ne comprenais rien. Strictement rien. Mais je savais quoi faire. À chaque fois que j'avais besoin de réviser, de réfléchir ou simplement d'être au calme, j'allai au même endroit. Un couloir désert au deuxième étage, où personne n'allai jamais. Pour ne pas prendre de risques, je vérifiai sur la Carte. Personne.

Je m'y rendis immédiatement, m'assis en tailleur et pris mon carnet. Je notai d'abord la conversation dont j'avais été témoin. Je tentai de la décrypter, mais ce n'était pas facile quand un bout de la conversation était indisponible parce que vous aviez un meilleur ami enclin à faire des paris stupides.

Bon. Visiblement, je m'étais trompée. C'était la première chose à savoir. Fred n'avait pas écrit les lettres, Max l'avait fait. Mais pourquoi ? Il était évident que ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'aimait, bien sûr qu'il l'aimait, mais il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, mais de Betty.

Alors, on avait plusieurs questions : pourquoi Max écrivait-il des lettres d'amour à June, pourquoi, bon sang, Betty le laissait faire et qu'est-ce que Max avait bien pu dire à Fred pour qu'il l'aide ?

D'ailleurs, même s'il était en train d'essayer de me rouler, j'admirai l'intelligence de mon ami, qui avait dû réaliser que si je ne le voyais pas aux moments où June recevait ses lettres, j'aurai pu commencer à le soupçonner.

Max avait toujours été un petit cachotier, mais, cette fois-ci, je ne comprenais pas. Je tentai d'assembler les pièces du puzzle un long moment, jusqu'à ce que mon ventre grogne et que je réalise que j'avais manqué l'heure du dîner. Je rentrai à la Tour, d'un pas lent, ne parvenant pas à me consoler à l'idée des friandises qui m'attendaient là-bas.

Je m'étais fait avoir. Par mon meilleur ami. Comment ça avait pu arriver ?

En retournant dans la Salle Commune, j'aperçus Betty seule, assise près du feu avec un livre. Je me mis dans un coin, déballai à nouveau la Carte. Le dortoir des garçons de Septième était vide. Il était définitivement temps d'aller fouiner dans les affaires de Max.

Heureusement, les filles n'étaient pas tenus aux mêmes interdits que les garçons et s'ils ne pouvaient pas monter dans nos chambres, nous pouvions monter dans les leurs.

Les chambres des gars étaient plus propres que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je m'agenouillais sur le sol, tirai de sous le lit de Max sa malle et fouillai dedans. Il n'y avait pas grand chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Vêtements, photos, parchemins...Une plume magique et cinq enveloppes d'un bleu profond.

Je m'assis sur le sol. Oh, Max... Max, Max, Max... Je remis tout en place et me relevai. Je redescendis. Betty était toujours à la même place et je me dirigeai droit vers elle.

-Ça ne te dérange pas que ton copain écrive des lettres d'amour à une autre ?

Elle eut l'air étonnée, puis franchement déçue. Elle ferma son livre.

-C'est bas de ta part, Lily.

Je fermai les yeux et m'assis à côté d'elle.

-Je sais. Je m'en suis rendue compte en le disant.

-Tu as compris que c'était lui, alors ?

Je n'avais jamais vraiment discuté avec elle, réalisai-je. Elle était la copine de Max, elle avait été incluse dans le groupe, mais je n'avais pas fait d'effort pour lui parler, pour la comprendre autrement que par ce que disait Max. Et elle... Elle, je crois qu'elle avait essayé de me comprendre, mais je ne lui en avais jamais donné l'occasion. Et pourtant, dans ses yeux noirs, j'avais l'impression d'être face à quelqu'un qui me connaissait.

-Je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi il a fait ça, tu sais ?

Elle me regarda et j'eus la fugace impression qu'elle allait tout me dire. Puis, cela passa et elle secoua la tête.

-Tout ce qu'a fait Max cette année, c'est pour moi, pour toi et pour June.

Alors, je compris enfin.


	4. Et l'ami menteur

**Chapitre 4 : … Et l'ami menteur**

Je ne pouvais garder cela pour moi. Le lendemain matin, alors même que Max était devant moi, j'annonçais à June que je savais qui lui envoyait ces lettres.

-Qui ?, me demanda t-elle, immédiatement.

Je me trouvais un peu coincée. Je n'avais pas prévu de vendre directement mon meilleur ami et certainement pas de faire mes révélations ainsi. Dans ma tête, j'étais Hercule Poirot, Sherlock Holmes… et jamais ils ne dévoilaient le fin mot de l'histoire dans une cafétéria !

-On devrait aller ailleurs., proposai-je, mais le regard glacé de June acheva de me remettre les pieds sur terre.

Un peu vexée de n'avoir pu faire mon grand numéro, je me contentais donc de grogner :

-C'est Max.

-Quoi ?

-C'est Max qui t'a envoyé ces lettres.

Elle ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi, elle se contenta d'un « Tu m'emmerdes, Max » et elle se leva.

-Tu ne comprends pas., tentai-je de lui expliquer, la retenant pour la main. Il a fait ça pour nous.

Elle s'arrêta net et je continuai.

-Il a fait ça pour moi, pour m'offrir un mystère et pour que tu réalises que tu es…

Je ne finis jamais ma phrase, elle arracha son bras de ma poigne et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide sans se retourner. Betty, qui arrivait à ce moment-là, demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

-Je lui ai dis pour Max., expliquai-je.

-Et tu lui as dit pourquoi ?

-Oui.

Elle fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard à Max, qui secoua négativement la tête.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-J'ai pas fait ça pour ça.

-Comment ça ? Tu l'as fait pourquoi, alors ?

Il me fixa, franchement mécontent, mais, après tout, j'avais potentiellement ruiné son amitié avec June, alors, je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

-Trouve, idiote.

Et ils me plantèrent là.

A la fin de la journée, je ne savais qu'une chose : je n'y comprenais rien. J'avais passé, vous vous en doutez, une très mauvaise journée. June ne parlait plus, ni à moi, ni à Max et ni, par conséquent, à Betty. Max, lui, ne disait de toute manière rien du tout, mais même son expressivité était fermée. Les examens arrivaient bientôt et je n'avais pas l'intention de continuer à me prendre la tête avec les bêtises de mon ami.

Le soir, alors que Betty était partie à la bibliothèque et que June était dans le dortoir, je pris à Max à part.

-Pourquoi tu l'as fait ? Sérieusement.

Il eut l'air ennuyé, pas par moi, mais par la question. Je roulai des yeux.

-Tu as encore un mot, utilise le à bon escient !

Il réfléchit un bon moment, posant son regard sur presque tous les objets de la pièce, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose de précis. Il sembla avoir un éclair de génie et fit claquer son pouce et son majeur. Puis, il dit :

-Gloss.

Je haussai les sourcils.

-Quoi ? C'est qui, ça, Gloss ?

Il haussa les épaules, incrédule et, de l'index, pointa mes lèvres.

-Quoi ? Ce gloss là ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir dans l'histoire ?

Il me regarda de la même façon qu'il m'avait regardé quelques heures plus tôt et je compris le message. Trouve, idiote.

Mais il était hors de question que je trouve ici. Il y avait trop de monde, trop de bruit et trop de regards inquisiteurs de la part de mon ami. Il me fallait mon couloir du deuxième.

Le couvre-feu était déjà passé, c'est vrai, mais c'était l'avantage d'avoir la Carte des Maraudeurs. Je sortis sans problème et rejoignis mon endroit.

Je m'allongeais à plat ventre, sur le dos, m'assis contre le mur, fis les cent pas. Rien n'y faisait. J'étais simplement trop impliquée dans le puzzle pour le voir dans son ensemble. Il fallait que je prenne du recul, que j'analyse les faits le plus froidement que je pouvais. Je me rassis et pris mon carnet.

Trois amis d'enfance. J'inscrivis 1, 2 et 3 à la ligne. 1 envoie des lettres d'amour à 2, alors qu'il est fou amoureux d'une autre (je dessinais une flèche de 1 à 2). 3 enquête alors sur 1, qui, pour toutes réponses à ses questions, ne lui dit qu'un mot stupide, puisqu'il est un idiot qui fait des paris aussi idiots que lui (je dessinais une flèche de 3 à 1). Qu'est-ce qu'il me manquait ? Qu'est-ce que je ne voyais pas ? Il y avait quelque chose, dans cette représentation schématique de l'affaire, qui ne convenait pas…

Trois numéros, deux flèches. Il manquait… Oh.

Oh.

Oh.

D'accord.

Les choses se réglèrent d'elles-mêmes. June était incapable de nous en vouloir très longtemps et Max, lui, était incapable de m'en vouloir d'avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant que d'avoir failli ruiner une des seules relations potables de son existence… Plus aucune mention des lettres ne fut faite. Nous passâmes nos examens assez paisiblement.

Notre dernier soir, nous nous installâmes dans les fauteuils et les canapés de notre Salle Commune et nous écoutâmes les secondes s'égrener.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est déjà fini., soupira Betty, assise tout contre Max.

A moitié allongée dans un fauteuil, les pieds sur un des bras, j'avais définitivement trop de trucs en tête pour être et de bonne compagnie et capable de suivre une conversation. Le regard de Max qu'en moi-même j'avais surnommé « le regard scanner » me cherchait, mais je tâchai de ne pas le croiser. Je le sentis abandonner et je relevai les yeux. Il écrivit quelque chose sur son carnet, le donna à Betty qui lut à voix haute :

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'à partir de demain, je pourrais enfin dire plus de dix mots par jour.

Je souris. Effectivement, le pari fait avec son frère expirait dans à peine quelques heures et il allait bientôt pouvoir nous saouler de paroles comme au bon vieux temps. Le bon vieux temps, qui, d'ailleurs, ne remontait pas à si longtemps que ça… June se leva.

-Je vais me coucher.

Il y avait toujours une certaine distance qui nous séparait, ce qui expliqua, peut-être, pourquoi June fut si peu avec nous, dans le train qui nous ramenait à la maison. Max, qui depuis qu'on était dans le compartiment me donnait son regard spécial « petit crétin qui sait tout », eut tout de même l'obligeance d'attendre que Betty parte voir des amies avant d'ouvrir le feu.

-Tu sais pourquoi je l'ai fait, n'est-ce-pas ?

J'avais les yeux vissés sur l'extérieur, mais je n'avais pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il avait plissé les yeux et penché la tête vers la gauche. Je me tournai vers lui et il était exactement comme je le pensais. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas la pensée que je le connaissais définitivement trop bien qui me traversa l'esprit, mais qu'en fait, de nous tous, c'était vraiment lui le plus malin, il l'avait toujours été, il m'avait juste fallu sept ans pour le comprendre. Il connaissait tous vos secrets, même ceux dont vous ignoriez l'existence. Je soupirai.

-Oui.

-Alors ?, insista t-il.

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois, mal à l'aise.

-Tu vas me forcer à le dire, pas vrai ?

Il fit un grand sourire en hochant la tête. Je tentai de rassembler mes idées, de trouver une parade, mais je n'étais plus vraiment moi-même. J'articulai lentement.

-Tu l'as fait parce que… parce que… tu voulais, pas que j'enquête, mais que je comprenne que…

Je stoppai. Je ne pouvais pas le dire, ça en deviendrait trop réel.

-Que ?, répéta Max.

-Que je l'aime.

Je grognai, passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux, le regardai enfin.

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? J'étais bien, moi, dans le déni.

-Tu étais ridicule, oui !

Courbée en deux, je me cachai le visage, mais Max posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, tu comprends ? Ça pouvait plus durer, Fred était de mon avis… D'accord, je m'attendais pas à ce que tu te mettes à rechercher qui lui envoyait ces lettres, enfin, pas aussi vite…

-C'est bon, c'est bon. S'il-te-plaît, n'en parlons plus.

Il se rejeta en arrière sur son siège et je le regardai.

-Et d'ailleurs, cette histoire de gloss était très nébuleuse.

-Tu as compris quant même ?

-Je lui en volais à chaque fois qu'elle en mettait car c'était un peu comme si je l'embrassais… Tu es un bourreau.

Je n'ai plus rien dit jusqu'à notre arrivée à Londres et c'est uniquement à ce moment-là que June reparut dans le compartiment.

Tout était gâché. Tout était définitivement gâché et ça me donnait envie de pleurer. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi seule. On se prit tous dans les bras sur le quai de gare et chacun partit avec sa famille.

Il était prévu, de toute manière, qu'on se revoit très vite, à l'occasion d'une fête organisé par des anciens de Poudlard, mais jusque là, je fus dans l'expectative. J'aurais tout aussi bien pu ne plus respirer, ça aurait été pareil.

La fête se déroulait dans un bar, à partir de huit heures. Je m'étais préparée, habillée et j'avais pris un taxi. Mais devant la porte, j'hésitai. Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas. Max m'avait dit que j'étais ridicule et je me sentais ridicule, avec cette robe et ces talons, comme si j'étais vraiment le genre de filles qui réussissait à s'habiller comme ça. J'enlevai mes chaussures et divaguai dans les rues, habitée d'un vague à l'âme qui me donnait envie de me jeter d'un pont.

Je rentrais chez moi tard dans la soirée et prétendis m'être beaucoup amusée. Je me laissai alors aller à ce qu'on pourrait appeler un spleen des plus intenses. De June, aucunes nouvelles, mais Max ne cessait de m'envoyer des courriers auxquels je ne répondais pas et que je ne lisais pas davantage. Je passais la majorité de mes journées à dormir. Il devait être trois heures de l'après-midi, lorsque des éclats de voix en bas me réveillèrent. Evidemment, il en fallait plus pour me motiver à sortir de mon lit, mais lorsque la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit en un grand fracas, je me levai immédiatement. Devant moi, Max se tenait, un peu essoufflé d'avoir couru dans les escaliers et sûrement de plus loin, réalisai-je assez vite.

-Max ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il ferma la porte.

-Je crois que j'ai légèrement effrayé tes parents en déboulant comme ça.

-Ils en ont vu d'autres. Il se passe quoi ?

Il aperçut ses lettres non ouvertes sur le coin de ma fenêtre et s'en empara.

-C'est trop difficile pour les filles de répondre à leur courrier ou quoi ? J'arrête pas d'essayer de te joindre !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Elle s'est tirée !

-Quoi ?

-June ! Elle s'est tirée !

-Quoi ? Comment ça ?

Max, énervé, faisait les cent pas dans ma chambre.

-Elle non plus me répondait pas, je suis allé chez elle, ses parents m'ont dit qu'elle était partie il y a une semaine sans dire où elle allait. Je lui envoie des hiboux trois fois par jour et j'ai aucune réponse.

Je m'assis sur mon lit. Partie… Partie…

-Mais pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

-J'en sais rien, moi, peut-être qu'elle en a eu marre d'attendre.

-Attendre ? Attendre quoi ?

Il se calma brusquement.

-Toi.

-Est-ce que tu essaies de me dire… ?

-Non ! Enfin, j'en sais rien. Soit elle attendait que tu te réveilles enfin, soit que tu ne l'aimes plus, c'est l'un ou l'autre.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle savait ?

-C'est elle qui m'a raconté le coup du gloss.

Je me levai, les yeux embués, en pyjama, complètement ridicule.

-Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache. Je voulais qu'elle croie… que tu le faisais pour lui montrer que toute personne sensée voudrait sortir avec elle.

-C'est peut-être là que tu t'es trompée.

Je le regardai. Appuyé à ma commode, les mains dans les poches, il était l'image même de la classe. Bon, d'accord, il en faisait trop, mais quant même…

-Peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas une personne sensée.

Je me rassis, réfléchis un long moment.

-Max ?

-Oui ?

-Il te reste une de ces enveloppes bleues ?


	5. Et la fille aux cheveux blonds

**Chapitre 5 :… Et la fille aux cheveux blonds**

_Chère June,_

_Je ne sais pas vraiment comment commencer cette lettre à part pour m'excuser. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. Même si je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi. _

_Je ne sais pas si je dois m'excuser d'être amoureuse de toi ou si je dois m'excuser d'avoir mis autant de temps pour le comprendre._

_Quand on était en Cinquième et que Max est sorti pour la première fois avec une fille, tu as dit quelque chose qui m'a marqué, tu as dit « Les hommes sont des menteurs, mais ils sont patients, les femmes disent la vérité, mais sont impatientes. »._

_Ma June, pour toi, je vaincrais tout, y compris moi-même._

_Je t'attendrais. Autant qu'il le faudra._

_Sauf si ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites. Dis-le, je ferais ce que tu voudras._

_J'espère, où que tu sois, que tu vas bien. Tu me manques, tu nous manques à tous les deux._

_Max t'embrasse. Quant à moi, moi, je t'aime._

_Lily_

* * *

_Lily,_

_Ne m'attends pas, retrouve-moi._

_Hôtel de la Plage, Biarritz, chambre 129._

_Dis à Max que je l'embrasse et quant à moi, moi…_

_June._

_PS : Garde précieusement ceci, c'est, après tout, ta première lettre d'amour._

* * *

Voilà. En fin de compte, la vie ne tourne jamais comme on pense. Max, qui s'imaginait vendeur, ou barman, est devenu Auror, et c'est même l'un des meilleurs. Betty et lui sont toujours ensemble et elle m'est aussi proche qu'une sœur. Quant à June, elle continue à faire le tour du monde. Je ne l'attends pas, je ne la retrouve pas, en fait, je ne la quitte pas…

Et moi qui m'imaginais détective privé, je suis devenue écrivain. Mon héros a les mêmes défauts que moi, ce qui le rend à peine fonctionnel, mais il a toutes les qualités de Max, alors il s'en sort.

June m'a dit un jour qu'elle avait été amusée quand elle avait remarqué que je l'aimais, puis étonnée : comment faisais-je pour ne pas le voir ?, puis dépitée par mon aveuglement, et que c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de moi.

C'est drôle : on nous apprécie à cause de nos qualités, mais on nous aime pour nos défauts…

…**Fin…**


End file.
